Bomberman
Info Bomberman is a character from the Bomberman series. For more info, click here. In Comics Bomberman appeared in 3 comics: Wario's Christmas Tale A comic about Wario realizing about his actions during Christmas. Wario's Christmas Tale page 1.jpg|Page 1 of WCT. Wario's Christmas Tale page 2.JPG|Page 2 of WCT. Wario's Christmas Tale page 3.JPG|Page 3 of WCT. Wario's Christmas Tale page 4.JPG|Page 4 of WCT. Wario's Christmas Tale page 5.JPG|Page 5 of WCT. Wario's Christmas Tale page 6.JPG|Page 6 of WCT. Wario's Christmas Tale page 7.JPG|Page 7 of WCT. Wario's Christmas Tale page 8.JPG|Final Page of WCT. Sag niemals Holero! Bomberman joins Mario in an adventure to fight Heini with their skills. Note that this is not translated into English. Part 1 Sag_niemals_Holerö_1.jpg|Page 1 of the comic. Sag_niemals_Holerö_2.jpg|Page 2 of the comic. Sag_niemals_Holerö_3.jpg|Page 3 of the comic, also known as Bomberman's first appearance in the comic. Sag_niemals_Holerö_4.jpg|Page 4 of the comic. Sag_niemals_Holerö_5.jpg|Page 5 of the comic. Sag_niemals_Holerö_6.jpg|Page 6 of the comic, also known as the end of Part 1. Part 2 Sag_niemals_Holerö_7.jpg|Page 7 of the comic. Sag_niemals_Holerö_8.jpg|Page 8 of the comic. Sag_niemals_Holerö_9.jpg|Page 9 of the comic. Sag_niemals_Holerö_10.jpg|Page 10 of the comic. Sag_niemals_Holerö_11.jpg|Page 11 of the comic. Sag_niemals_Holerö_12.jpg|Final page of the comic. Freeze Frame When King K. Rool freezes everything, Bomberman, Kirby, Diddy Kong, Yoshi and more have to defeat him and restore the place. This comic is not also translated into English, too. Freeze_Frame_1.jpg|Page 1 of the comic, notice that Bart Simpson made an cameo. Freeze_Frame_2.jpg|Page 2 of the comic, also Yoshi's first appearance. Freeze_Frame_3.jpg|Page 3 of the comic, also Bomberman and Kirby's first appearance. Freeze_Frame_4.jpg|Page 4 of the comic. Freeze_Frame_5.jpg|Page 5 of the comic, also King K. Rool's first appearance. Freeze_Frame_6.jpg|Final page of the comic, also Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Fox, Captain Falcon and Peach's first appearance. In Super Smash Flash 2 Description He was a surprise to us all upon release...Bomberman joins the SSF2 fray! Don't mock his silence, or he will unleashed bombs galore! Batter away at opponent's defenses with a powerful punch or a head bash! Then, use his bombs to scare opponents out of their usual playstyle or simply eliminate enemies. His bombs come in three sizes, all of varying power, so use this to your advantage! In the Tier List Bomberman currently ranks 9th on the current tier list. Bomberman has good combo potential, a solid air game, good air speed and kill moves in all of his smash attacks, a fully charged Bomb, his back and forward aerial. He has a unique projectile in his bombs which he can place up to nine bombs at a time on the stage. He can move the bombs around giving him good stage control. He has solid aerials that give good knockback. He has two chain grabs that can lead into bomb kills. The big hitbox on his head gives him good range when it comes to juggling. Jet pack gives him a good vertical recovery. Bomberman has decent mobility with a decent dashing speed, good air speed and the second fastest walking speed. However, the big hitbox on Bombermans' head is also a big hurtbox and when combined with his falling speed makes him susceptible to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. His recovery covers a great vertical distance, but covers little horizontal distance. His bombs can be reflected which means his stage control can be countered. Outside of his head; his range is short and makes him vulnerable to characters wirth disjointed hitboxes. Standard Special:Bomb This is Bomberman's special. Tap your special attack to shoot the small bomb. If you hold it, the bomb becomes bigger. The first one is the small one. You can tap the special button or hold it for 1 second. The next one is the medium bomb. You can only get it by holding the special button for 2 seconds. The final one is the large bomb. In order to get it, you need to hold it for 3 seconds. It is different from the other ones because it haves a ¨P¨ sign. If you hold it longer than 3 seconds, it won't have any more power, so don't think about that. If Bomberman obtains the Large Mushroom, all of the bombs will become bigger and the power will multiply by 2. If Bomberman obtains the Poison Mushroom, the bomb powers will be divided by 2. You can throw bombs in the air, but the size depends of how long you're in the air. However, the bombs will dissaper after not blowing up for a long period of time. If a person hits Bomberman while he is holding a bomb, the bomb will cease to exist and won't be exploable. When Kirby gets Bomberman's ability Side Special:Bomb Kick This is Bomberman's side special. This move is kick. This is not really an attack on the ground. But, this move is to kick bombs so you can move the bombs closer to your opponents or a place you want it to blow up. This move can be done in the air. When Bomberman does this move, Bomberman will kick and spin around once. This can let Bomberman kick bombs in the air(especially if another Bomberman throws a bomb on your Bomberman). Rarely, this move can help you recover, stop an opponent from recovering, and could get an opponent an upper KO. Up Special:Jetpack This is Bomberman's upper special. Bomberman will set an hidden rocket, then fly upwards to recover or higher hit the opponent. This move rarely hits an opponent more than once. After Bomberman does that move, he will become vulnerable. Down Special:Bomb Detonate This is Bomberman's down special. This will make the bombs explode. If the opponent have 150% damage or more(possibly less), that will be an automatic KO and would be ultra rarely if the opponents will survive the explosion. When doing this move, all of the bombs that have been set or haven't dissaper will exlpode, not one by one. This could hit more than one opponent. Final Smash:Revenge This is Bomberman's Final Smash. He'll set a Dangerous Bomb and then fly upwards after the explosion of the bomb. Surprisingly, Bomberman will fly a ship releasing medium and large bombs to ANYTHING that gets on his way. Any opponent above 127% damage would be raised upwards and get KO. Bomberman can go ANYWHERE to unleashed his bomb fury, even past the cliffs. When the bombs blow up, anyone near, above, and below(depending how thin the ground is, how close the bomb explosion is above the ground, and how close the opponent is) would be blown up and fly upwards(commonly like the other bombs). Bomberman can only move left or right. At Bomb Facory, it would take a while for Bomberman to get through the blocks that blocks his way during the Final Smash. Unlike Pikachu, Bomberman will stop all of a sudden, but he could still attack or dodge. He could also attack the opponent that he use his Final Smash on for a chance to KO that opponent. bomberman1.png bomberman2.png bomberman3.png bomberman4.png Gallery New_Bomberman_AZ.jpg|Act Zero Appearance Normal_Bomberman.png|Bomberman 2 DS Art Bomberman_Art.jpg|Bomberman 2 DS Art Bomberman_Art_3.jpg|Bomberman 2 DS Art Bomberman_Art_4.jpg|Bomberman 2 DS Art Trivia *For the WCT comic, it is unknown how Kirby have been captured and/or what purpose is he captured. *This shows that Mario and Princess Peach dance at their graduation **Also, this shows that Peach, Mario, and Wario went to the same school. *In SSF2 Demo v0.9a, there is a glitch that Bomberman will automatically get an KO at the Sand Ocean stage when he uses his Final Smash when you're in the tunnel. **Since that the tunnel would block you from getting in the ship. That'll get you an KO. This could be that Bomberman's Final Smash have reached the limit where you can get KO at the tunnel part of the stage. *Bomberman haves the highest upper recovery move in Demo v0.9a that doesn't involve teleporting. *The "P" on the large bomb represents the Power Bomb. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males Category:Characters in SSF2